


Lungs Empty and Brimming

by abyss1826



Series: Deidre Hunt [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Existentialism, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Primals (Final Fantasy XIV), Reluctant Hero, Temporary Character Death, White Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), falling, primal battle, trauma responses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss1826/pseuds/abyss1826
Summary: Deidre would not know peace until their sole weapon against the gods was sent, at last, to her death.
Series: Deidre Hunt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lungs Empty and Brimming

Deidre isn’t sure exactly what she’s feeling as she approaches Garuda. It seems like nothing. It may as well be. It doesn’t matter. It usually doesn’t. Not at home, and not with the Scions. She dives behind one of the rock formations. She’s nearly too late. A feather slices a clean line across her back. So sharp it almost doesn’t hurt. The wind won’t respond to her, here. It’s Garuda’s weapon alone. Boulders are too clunky, the goddess is too fast, Deidre isn’t fast enough. She’s pulled into the air. The White Mage gets a hit in with her staff when the Eikon dives, but Garuda’s claws rake across her hip and down; the trade of blows is in her favor. Higher and higher. There’s a tingling of aether across her skin, running below her shoulder blades, running down her thigh, skin knitting together. Garuda cackles. The air goes still, all resistance gone. There’s nothing Deidre can do to slow her descent. She hopes it happens quickly. She doesn’t register the thought.

Her neck snaps on the island below.

_ Hear, think, feel, _ says the crystal; but she shouldn’t be able to. Deidre knows this. Knowing does not change it. She stands. The ground is wet. There is rain in the tempest. There is water all around them. The spell Master E-Sumi-Yan taught her isn’t meant to be used like this. The dead aren’t meant to rise. 

The Goddesses lungs fill with water. There is nothing Garuda can do to stop from drowning. It doesn’t happen quickly. 

There are voices, but Deidre doesn’t hear the words. She doesn’t move until Cid grabs her arm. She hears him yelling but she doesn't hear it. They run, and she follows. 

And she follows.

And she follows.

And she doesn’t know when it will end.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!


End file.
